Broken Wheel
by BobaRaptor
Summary: Two brothers cursed in what would seem perpetual happenstance, or a quirk of irony, are wrought in another spin of dangers. Yet another prospect of adventure, monster killing and apocalypse, the Winchesters are versed in it all. The question is, was this the will of the wheel? XXFull chapter up.XX


**AN: I do not own either works of Wheel of Time nor Supernatural. Of course a disclaimer is hardly needed in these instances but doesn't hurt to do so as well. I'm quite surprised about this idea I worked out over this story and find that the more I play with the idea the more promising it seems. Anyway, this is not the full chapter but a snippet to gauge your reactions and to also put something on my profile again. Really got bored of not having anything there after so long. Nonetheless I intend to expand on this idea more and publish the full chapter here in a few days, or sooner. Definitely by the weekend. I've got a lot to ground to cover with introducing each character and throwing the arc into a spin. Things will diverge a bit in Shadar Logoth and since I'm starting from book one, there shouldn't be any spoilers for those reading WoT. I'm a huge fan of both series and intend to give both the proper amount of respect. It's a bit thrilling thinking up the possibilities on how things will play out with the Winchesters involved. They may or may not be the catalysts to unraveling some major plots. Dunno, myself. Went into this with no outline and want to see how things play out as I throw it at all the characters. Sam and Dean will be the main but following Jordan's pattern, I want to give all characters their respective space as well. Anyway, let me know what you all think and leave a review if you would. I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Another note: This is the full chapter. I decided to put a bit up at first for the sake of not seeing an empty profile after I scrubbed it down a few months back. Wanted something to show for as I got back into writing. I think I did both world's justice. Really, it's not uncommon to see the Winchesters get thrown six ways to sunday in god-knows-where, so the feasibility is simple. It's supernatural, anything can happen. Is there more to it than that? Perhaps, but that is up to the reader to decide as this story unfolds. Hope you all enjoy it. It was fun to write and now I'm off to bed. Good night to you all and best of wishes.**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

 _Emphasis_

* * *

 _Broken Wheel. Ch.1 Whitesnake Anthem (Here I go again.)_

* * *

Thunder rang in Dean's ear, the ground shook under his prone form as he writhed in agony in an unknown forest, yet again. He held his stomach as the spasms continued in intensity with what felt like his insides boiling over. "S-Sammy!" He rasped out with sweat beading on his forehead. To his relief and growing worry, he saw his brother laying a few paces away, unconscious. He rolled onto his back forcing air to enter his lungs in deep breaths, luckily the pain began to subside in gradual succession, giving him a moment to assess his surroundings.

The trees hung over him without a care as he lay under grass and dead leaves. Sticks began poking at sensitive areas under his flannel top. Out of all things, being transported to some random forest was definitely not a first in his books. Okay, probably not the second or third either but what the hell? In all likelihood, this was only the beginning of another can of weird.

"Dean." He heard his brother groan.

Dean couldn't fight the tug of his lips as relief washed over him from hearing his brother. Even if he was in a similar state, it was no doubt a plus in his book. Besides, whatever happened, it was like riding a roller coaster upside down in the seat compartment with no seatbelt and the worse hangover to boot. He didn't need to question if that was a first or not.

"I'm here, Sammy." Dean responded dryly while refusing to move for another minute. "You okay?"

Sam grunted an affirmative, rolling to his knees his long hair clung to the sides of his damp face. "W-What the hell was that?"

The million dollar question but Dean wondered how many times he would hear that line asked.

"No idea," grabbing his brother's hand to get on his feet, he winced at the last vestige of vertigo exited from the front of his skull. "Can't say it was enjoyable. Feels like my insides were turned outside."

Sam's lips pressed thin as they looked over their surroundings. If they were to guess they seemed to be in some nature preserve, there was no indication of human life anywhere. Just…nature all around them. While that wasn't a necessarily bad thing, it certainly wasn't a good one either. After all, nothing good came from being lost in the woods, especially in their line of work.

This led to another question, Sam's eyes widened as he quickly asked, "what do you remember?"

Dean was rubbing his sore shoulder as he heard his younger brother all but bark the question out. He looked at Sam in confusion and was going to answer, in a rather sarcastic way until realization stopped the words in his throat. He looked down thoughtfully before finally responding with, "the millennial motel."

Sam nodded in agreement as he fished his pockets for any clue to their predicament, Dean followed suit. That day wasn't abnormal by any means, actually, it was the exact opposite. Activity and work seemed to slow to a snail's pace after taking down the British Men of Letters about a month before. It wasn't like the two didn't enjoy a hiatus every now and then but they wouldn't lie if they didn't start to feel a bit stir crazy from it. After all, what they enjoyed they were good at. What they were good at, they enjoyed.

Killing monsters.

Which begs the question of the Millennial Motel in Forsyth, Georgia. The brothers were following a string of unusual occurrences outside the county radius when things started to get a bit weird. Eyewitness accounts were all over the place which only prompted the brothers to further give the area a looking into. Especially when people claimed to have heard peculiar noises and that ranged from high shrills to a morph of animalistic growls at night. The Winchesters definitely smelled a case to investigate.

"A pair of wheels?" Sam read the piece of paper he found folded in his pocket with confusion. The paper was more like parchment and scrawled in peculiar red ink but nonetheless, it was in English.

"St. Elmo's fire? Really Sam?" Dean looked at his brother in disbelief before a memory of that song played in his mind from one of his trysts in a bar out of St. Louis came to mind; involving one hammered drunk Dean Winchester and an Asian stripper named Miracle bounced to the tunes in the back of his beloved Impala. He couldn't fight the shit-eating grin that formed from ear to ear before taking on a more sober expression as Sam groaned. "Good song." He patted Sam's shoulder and began walking pass, snatching the parchment out of his younger brother's hands. "Huh? No freaking way." The eldest Winchester mused as he eyed the scrawled text in red.

"Find something?" Sam appeared over his shoulder and using his height advantage, he looked to see if his brother found something he didn't.

"Uh?" Dean turned to look up at his brother who was half a head taller than he was. The fact grate his nerves a bit as it didn't fit the package of being the big brother he grew up to envision himself as. "No, just surprised you were telling the truth."

That didn't stop him from giving Sam shit, though.

"Whatever," Sam grunted with annoyance his eyes narrowed in irritation at another of Dean's jabs he would be victim to. Truth be told, it was never funny and it got old quick. But if there was one thing you could discern from the two brothers was the stark contrast of their inherent disposition. Sam would always be the more patient of the two.

Peering at the sky through the dense trees wasn't easy, but Dean caught where the sun was in the sky. He handed the paper back to Sam and beckoned him to follow. He caught his bearing of the north after wordlessly pointing out the other cardinal directions. Sam caught on to what his brother was doing and silently agreed as they began their trek through the forest. Follow north.

* * *

 _ **-Broken Wheel-**_

* * *

The sun began to hang low on the horizon, hidden behind the thick canopy of the trees. The Winchesters have covered a few miles under their feet and took the time to take stock of their inventory. Demon blade, Angel blade and their favored pairs of 1911's with a few rounds to spare; at least they came here not half cocked. Most important item on Dean's list at the moment was the new flask that he didn't hesitate to sip down too much of his brother's disapproval.

"What?" Dean asked a bit defensively. "I'll need more than this after that little fiasco back there." He rattled the half-empty container before pocketing back inside his jacket.

Ignoring Dean's rant, Sam took stock in appreciating the woods. Their boots crunched the earth under them as they seemed to be the first humans ever to inhabit this space. The air felt cleaner as well. Something Sam appreciated as he took deep breaths, the smell of wood and leaves greeted him in pleasant waves.

"This ain't so bad." Dean remarked as he kept his head on a swivel. "Like hiking, except you were thrown in the middle of nowhere before the hike."

Well, that was one way to put it. In their case, a bit more accurate description than Sam cared to admit.

"Any thoughts on that piece of paper?" Sam asked.

"Yea." Dean rolled his eyes. "John Parr was a one hit wonder. The movie sucked and Rob Lowe is a fucking tool." He sneered at the thought before nodding in appreciation; another of his one-eighty mood swings. "Demi Moore was a babe as usual."

Sam hated to admit he should've seen that coming, most likely the reason why he didn't groan from a headache his brother loved to cause and settled for a sigh instead at his brother's antics.

"Anything pertaining to our situation?" He asked slowly for his sanity's sake.

"Nope." Dean didn't have any shame. "Nothing. Just as confused as you."

Sam stopped, staring the ground at his feet he wracked his brain for any indication of who or what was behind this. "You thinking angels?" He asked seriously. What happened had to be some serious power behind the sort, especially if it blasted them out of the motel with little to no memory to show for it.

"Or witches," Dean added. "Some Rowena level shit if it is a witch."

"But, why?" Sam couldn't fathom the reason. "Ever since the deal with Omara, we all pretty much kept a healthy distance from one another. Why would she try to stir up something now?" It didn't make sense and to his older brother Dean, it didn't matter.

"Don't know," he scowled. "But if she did this, then I'm gonna pay back the favor a hundredfold." His brother was always quick to anger.

"And if it is not her?"

"Well," Dean shrugged. "We've got everything basically covered unless we're going up against some god of sorts." His eyes flashed a look of recognition and whispered in a conspiracy. "Loki."

"He's dead." Sam sighed as he remembered Gabriel confronting Lucifer. "Besides he was an angel; an arch-angel at that." Dean looked around in thought before glancing back at Sam.

"Is he really dead though?"

Sam wanted to argue but the thought of Gabriel faking his death did have some merit, even against his older brother. He nodded the possibility before ultimately disagreeing. It didn't make Dean feel better.

An uneasy feeling passed between the two, setting the brothers on edge as they pulled their respective weapons from their jackets. Dean clutched the demon blade as Sam pulled out the one forged from God's armory, both deadly in their own right. Both with plenty of experience dispatching all kinds of creatures rejected from the creator's plan. The brothers never made a move as they slowly turned to see two men several paces away; an interesting note, both had their bows drawn at them.

"Hold it you two." Commanded a gruff man as he kept his arrow notched and ready to loose on them. The younger male at his side mirrored him with some reluctance. "I can catch you between the eyes before you even make a move." He threatened. "Lay down your weapons and step away slowly from them."

Both Winchesters quirked at the strange accent before slowly following the commands, they kept their hands raised as they back a few more paces from their blades. From the look of things, they were human as the younger male with red hair grabbed the blades without so much as a hiss. This made things easier, Dean slowly lifted his hand away from the handle of his pistol in the back of his jeans. Sam gave a disarming smile and tried to make peace.

"We don't want any trouble. We are just trying to find our way out of here actually."

The older man inspected the blades as his younger counterpart made his way back with an equal expression of confusion. These blades, he had never seen anything like them. Odd to say the least and ornately crafted, these weapons both belonged to master craftsman he noted idly as he looked back at the two brothers. He eyed them suspiciously.

"Your dress is odd." He noted while lowering his bow slightly, arrow still notched. "Would think you a tinker were it not that you carry weapons. Definitely not a tinker. Who are you and what are you doing on my land?"

Sam gladly answered with his hands still raised, an effort to show the other two that they wanted no conflict with them.

"I am Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." He started carefully while his brother watched their movements. "We did not mean to trespass on your property. In fact, we have no idea where we are actually. If you could give us some directions it would be much appreciated from us."

The older male that they expected was some sort of trapper or farmer stared at them for a moment. The younger male had long since slung his bow back over his shoulder. The two seemed to silently discuss as to what to do with them. From the look on the younger, the Winchesters could've sworn they saw something like excitement as the older of the two shook his head. Finally, the man responded back.

"Your accent is definitely not of Andor nor of any country I can think of." He sighed and reluctantly put away his bow. "I am Tamlin al'Thor, this is my son, Rand." The Winchesters nodded and slowly lowered their hands back to their sides, keeping a mind to keep them away from their jackets to not cause alarm. "You can come with us to town. Edmond's Field is only a few miles down the trail; there you can gain your bearings and be off to where you need to be. Hope you don't mind but I'm going to hold on to these until we reach the town. Rand here thinks you two are hunters for the horn."

The Winchesters accepted the terms as Tamlin placed the blades on his cart but what the man said had both brothers spinning at questions inside their head. The words he used to describe places, the odd accent and dress they were wearing all seemed to correlate to one known fact.

"I don't think we're in Georgia anymore, Sammy." Dean whispered in a strangled voice as they walked over to the cart. Sam nodded wordlessly as they followed behind Tamlin and his son a few paces back from the cart. Of course, this wouldn't be a first time they were thrown in another era.

A few hours passed by as the group followed the trail set by Tamlin and his son. Few words were exchanged but the sense of hostility was not a resident of the overall attitude. Both parties seemed more curious than cautious and none could be more apparent than of Tamlin's son Rand. He was a young man, most likely mid to late teens if the Winchesters guessed and despite his youthful appearance, his frame was built on hard work. He was quite tall for his age as well, taller than his father as he stood around the same height as Sam. His hair was straight and unkempt but red as fire with tan skin that spoke of long hours in the sun. "Is it true?" Rand asked, failing at masking his excitement.

"Are you hunters for the horn?" The boy's eyes were brimming with curiosity as he looked at the brother's attire.

"Erm? Yea. We are hunters but not for the horn." Sam trailed off awkwardly, avoiding the questioning stare coming from Rand.

"Oh?" Tamlin hummed while turning his head towards the others. "What is it that you hunt if not the horn?"

"Monsters." Dean smirked as his brother shot him a look. He paid it no mind as he matched Tamlin's eyes stare for stare. The older al'Thor broke first with a snort, covering his mouth with a hand.

"Seems you're a bit late on monster hunting unless you're seeking to head to the blight. A fool's errand I say, but the Trolloc wars have been over for quite some time."

Dean did not respond, he looked utterly perplexed at what the man was saying, nothing of context. That couldn't be said of Sam, however. The younger Winchester looked wide-eyed as the color drained from his face. Dean picked up on it instantly.

"Know something, Sammy?"

"Yea," he nodded. "Definitely not in Georgia anymore."

"Georgia? Where is that?" Rand looked at the two before turning to his father. The man stopped the cart and whirled around the Winchesters with equally wide eyes.

"Is that," Tamlin paused. "Is that a place beyond the oceans?" Rand looked like a mirror of his father as things began to click with the al'thors. Strange clothes, strange accent, and strange weapons; neither looked of an Andorman nor of any country they knew of. Tamlin was certain that was the case more than his son was.

"I think," Sam swallowed. "I think a bit further." He looked at his brother that demanded they talk alone as soon as they got to Edmond's Field. Rand, on the other hand, looked ecstatic. Questions poured out of his mouth fast before being stifled by the stern look his father was giving him.

"Yes," Tamlin sighed. "Let's get you two into town."

* * *

 _ **-Broken Wheel-**_

* * *

The town of Edmond's Field entered into view beyond the clearing the group stepped out of provided by Tamlin and his son. The term of calling it a 'field' of sorts aptly described the description with some minor changes here and there. Houses with thatched roofs lined along the dirt and sparsely cobbled road to the village square. People went about tending to various needs of their daily lives, entering and exiting what was expected to be shops of some kind. Children played with one another with sticks and stones, all screaming and yelling in a joyous ruckus. The smell of fires greeted their noses to exotic scents as smoke billowed from stone chimneys.

Dean had a sense of nostalgia remembering the time with Charlie, his heart grew heavy with a silent miss for the surrogate sister. Sam continued to stay silent as he took in the same view, his lips pressed so thin the color of faded due to the pressure.

"You should speak with the Wisdom." Tamlin nodded towards the village. "I'll take you to her."

With silent nods, the Winchesters followed the man into the village. The people eyed the brothers with curiosity, women and men murmured amongst themselves in low whispers. They received odd looks, even the kids stopped their games to see the commotion.

"Don't let it bother you." Rand leaned in to speak in a whisper. "These are good people. It's rare to get travelers; sometimes the occasional peddler or gleeman but nothing to worry over." He gave a reassuring grin as some of the younger women began staring a bit too long at them. "Just wait until Matt and Perrin hear of this! They'll be sticking their heads in mud just to see the two of you!"

Sam gave a nervous chuckle at that as he focused on keeping his eyes either on Tamlin or Rand. Dean took the whole thing in stride, even waving to some of the women with a carefree grin.

"Like I said, not so bad man." He whispered to Sam. "It's like we're celebrities or something."

"Right," Sam coughed roughly, keeping a keen eye on the other two to ensure they were out of earshot. "We're in the Wheel of Time!" He hissed lowly.

The grin on Dean's face sobered to a more neutral look as he glanced at Sam to continue.

"A book series," Sam added quickly. "Like Lord of the Rings." That caused a light bulb in his older brother's mind and quickly he turned his head to give Sam an accusatory glare. For what, Sam would never guess.

"We're here," Tamlin called out as the group came to a halt to a rather wide house on the side of the street. Various herbs hung over the windows and also grew around the place like a well-tended garden.

"Best I do most of the talking. Customary and all." Tamlin sighed. "Besides, I'm sure you will have a lot to explain when the time will come." The foreboding sense that came with those words were not lost on the Winchesters. Tamlin told Rand to finish selling their crops too much of the younger's dismay but after another stern look from his father, the boy relented and promised the brothers he would see them again soon.

The inside of the house was rustic, of course, compared to modern standards it would be; that was no doubt, but the actual experience was quite reeling. Sam looked at his brother, begging him not to touch anything. Dean had the nerve to look indignant! Ignoring his younger brother's wish, Dean set about looking around the room with a childlike curiosity. Sam hissed as he watched Tamlin enter another room and out of sight.

"Dude." Dean whispered from across the room, his hands gliding idly among various items. "This is so cool! Look, everything is real! Who would've thought one of your larping fantasies would come true?"

"Larping fantasy?" Sam parroted with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head in exasperation. "Let's focus on the bigger picture here, Dean. Like, why are we even in this world to begin with?"

"Good question," Dean muttered absently while playing with a strange metallic vase in his hands.

"Will you put that down and think for a minute!?" Sam hissed in agitation.

"I'll play with it as much as I want!" Dean hissed right back as he increased the speed of bouncing the object between his hands before it ultimately slipped and dropped with a loud crash, indicating that whatever it was, was now broken. In great strides, Dean tip-toed back to where Sam was standing at the doorway wiping his hands on his jacket from the water that spilled over them.

Not a second sooner did Tamlin appear back into a room with a woman in tow, a rather beautiful one at that. She was short and slender in a woolen dress of sorts, rising up to Tamlin's chin and yet held an air of authority as if she were heads taller. Her brown hair was done in a long braid that she seemed to tug, her doe-like eyes gazed over them in a mixture of irritation and exhaustion.

"This is the village Wisdom, Nynaeve al'Meara." Tamlin introduced before turning back to the woman. "These are the two we were just discussing. If you don't mind, I better be off to make sure Rand hasn't shirked from his responsibilities."

Nynaeve waved dismissively at the man and nodded for him to take his leave. Tamlin stopped by the door and looked at the Winchesters with an odd look. "Meet me at the square when your matters are done here, I will hand over your blades then."

The two looked at one another before Sam replied, "sure, that is fine." The man nodded and exited the house leaving the Winchesters in the hands of the Wisdom.

"Mr. al'Thor told me you two are from beyond the oceans." Nynaeve stated with disinterest as she eyed the two clinically.

"Yes, that's right." Sam replied as Dean tended to stare in awkward silence. "It's a bit more complicated than that actually." He wasn't sure what to say at this point. Actually, he didn't know how this would be of any help either. His memory was hazy of the books since it was years since he picked one up; longer since he read the first one.

"I believe it would be." Nynaeve clipped as she took a seat, straightening her dress she looked at them hard. "Brothers from across the oceans stumbling their way into the Two Rivers with weapons and only the cloth on their backs, hardly convincing."

Dean decided it was time to interject.

"Are you calling us liars? Because lady let me tell you, I'm not one of those." Sam gave a dry look at his brother. If there were a king of liars, Dean would wear the crown without contest, maybe Crowley or Lucifer. Actually, it was more plausible to think the three would fight over the title just for bragging rights. Hell, it was believable.

Nynaeve gave her braid a good tug as Dean matched her glare with a challenging one of his own. Light! It was infuriating! Still, Tam had sent them to her and it was her job to look after the Village; be they strangers or not.

With a calming breath, she spoke. "No, I am trying to find answers and maybe even help you if I can in some capacity. More importantly, to know if you pose a threat to this village."

"I can assure you, Wisdom, we mean none of these people harm." Sam jumped in to cool the fire before it started to spread. Better the focus is on him and not his brother. "All we want are some answers as well or at least way to get them. That is all."

Nynaeve sniffed somewhat mollified before looking back at the older Winchester. "It would do you wonders to learn a modicum of respect like your brother."

Dean couldn't help the challenging smirk tugging at his cheeks, nor did he care she saw it. "And what? Be a stiff like him? No thanks."

Nynaeve's fiery retort was stopped as she looked at Dean as if he grew a second head. She supposed she grasped the context of his statement but the phrasing was odd. Their accent didn't help either. It was like something she had never heard of, but yet sounded so natural. It was exotic and perplexing all the same.

"Will you?" She heard Sam call out, snapping her out of her reverie but not before snapping a cold glare at the older Winchester. She looked back at Sam to see the pleading look in his eyes and light did it grate her! Her cheeks dusted with a tinge of red as she stared into his eyes. Burn Tam for bringing them here! Burn Dean with that uncouth mouth of his! Burn that pitiful look on his face! "Will you help us?" She heard Sam ask again and her cheeks heated more the look. Pig-headed fools the lot of them!

* * *

 _ **-Broken Wheel-**_

* * *

People clamored about, keeping to the same routine as every day would have it for them; with the exception of two particular men on their tongues. It was odd seeing folk come to town; even more peculiar with their strange style of clothing and appearance. This sent the town into a frenzy of gossip, men gave elaborate theories with colorful depiction as the women scolded them for their brashness; however, these would be the same ones would turn to the nearest person and sell the theory as their own.

Rand paid no mind if anything he shook it off with a smile; still feeling the excitement of finding people from across the oceans! He cared little of the speculations the people were having for the mere fact such an occurrence was highly rare. Unfortunately, that did little for the sales in their crops as people came up to discuss the new topic at hand.

Rand shook them off and stated, "it is their business to tell you and not mine. You should ask them if you are that curious, not me." That earned a good number of grunts before his father came through as people asked him the same questions.

He gave them the same reply. "It is not my place to discuss their matters. They are with the Wisdom now and that is that." In a tone that brook no argument, people reluctantly parted with disappointment.

"The festival is tonight." His father spoke as they set everything back into the cart. He gave Rand a knowing look while adjusting the cart. "Thinking of anyone in particular?"

"Perhaps." Rand smirked as warm thoughts of a certain girl came into mind. Dancing with Egwene tonight at the festival has been at the front of his mind all day, it wasn't much of a secret, especially to his father. Which brought another matter up altogether.

"I need to see Matt," Rand said as he helped his father load the last bit back onto the cart. "There are some things we need to talk about."

Tamlin gave his son a skeptical look. Trouble always seemed to follow whenever the two boys were together; nonetheless, he sighed. "Better stay clear of Nynaeve then, lest you boys get dragged by the ear and switched."

Rand had the decency to wince before heading towards the Cauthon's place. Memories flooded through numerous accounts of Matt's brilliant plans in the past. Numerous times they were chased down and switched because of Matt! Rand couldn't think of anyone else to blame on the matter, but as his best friend, he couldn't think of anyone else to turn to. After all, Matt was the most confident out of the three. Perrin was too quiet. If anyone could help him win Egwene over during the festival, Matt would have the perfect plan and he was sure it would work this time, mostly sure.

He found Matt where he always finds him, relaxing in the field somewhere outside his house. Matrim Cauthon, a boy around the same age as Rand and known as the resident prankster in the village. He was shorter than Rand by a head with messy black locks. He wore a white long sleeve with suspenders and brown pants as he lay in the sun, thumbing his pockets idly while his mind was elsewhere. A Cheshire grin crept across Matt's face as he watched Rand walk up the hill, both exchanged knowing grins.

"Tonight's the night." Matt wiggled his eyebrows, causing his friend to chuckle.

"Which is why I came up here," said Rand. "I need some advice."

"Oh? Does the great Rand al'Thor need advice on how to win a lady's heart?" Matt snickered, sitting upright, he took great amusement at teasing him whenever the opportunity presented itself; especially when it involved Egwene.

"Perhaps," Rand rolled his eyes at the jab. "Out of all of us, you have the most experience with these sort of things."

"Oh?" The grin on Matt's face only grew to point touching his ears. "Maybe that title should go to you. Egwene isn't the only girl with her eyes set on you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." A weak defense as Rand rolled his shoulders awkwardly.

Matt waved it completely. "As you say." He drawled before a gleam formed in his eyes. "Heard something really interesting." He started slowly in a disinterested tone. "Heard you and your father came into town with some strangers earlier."

Rand hesitated as he remembered how the people acted back in the square, but it was Matt. If anyone could appreciate the situation, it would be his best friend, besides they were already with Nynaeve so the truth would come out sooner or later.

"Yea." Rand nodded as the excitement grew apparent on his face, causing Matt to become even more interested in what his friend had to say.

"Burn you, Rand! Just tell me already!"

Rand immediately recounted his encounter with the Winchesters to Matt; explaining the strange way they dressed, the blades they carried and even their strange accent; but he already knew what would sell Matt on the story.

"Light!" He hissed in hushed tones as if they were being eavesdropped. "From across the oceans!?"

Rand nodded enthusiastically. "They said they hunt monsters."

"Monsters?" Matt echoed in confusion. "No one has seen a trolloc in years. You sure that is what they meant."

Rand shrugged as he remembered the blades and his father's comment on them. "Don't know, but they seemed pretty serious to me."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Matt jumped to his feet, his eyes brimming with excitement. "Let's go get Perrin! There's no way we're not seeing them before they leave!"

Rand couldn't agree more. Without wasting another second, the two took off to find the third member of their party. Rand nearly forgot about getting Matt's advice on winning Egwene over. That could wait, hopefully, they would all be at the festival tonight.

* * *

 _ **-Broken Wheel-**_

* * *

Sam was relieved as people shifted focus to the peddler named Padan Fain coming through the town square. He caught the name as people walked by with excited steps while wondering on about his wares. Of course, the name ringed a few bells in his head but mostly the name in general; Sam was frustrated that he couldn't remember more details than that at the moment. It started to feel like a bad joke, he was in this world he had read about and he could barely remember the names of the characters of the story.

Padan Fain was sinewy in stature; his garb spoke of a man well traveled with a long face and gaunt cheeks. His eyes were beady under the dark hat that resembled something of a renaissance era fashion. Quite an attire, with the coat and baggy breeches. The peddler gave a wide grin as both children and adults crowded his carriage of goods, yet it did little in assuaging doubt in Sam's mind.

"I don't like the guy." Dean stated as he gave an appreciative stare at the peddler. Sam couldn't help but agree, the name was ringing bells, but they weren't of the good kind of sort. They watched as the peddler's eyes swept over them with a curious tilt of the head before dismissing their presence entirely and resuming his warm greetings and news of the other towns to the villagers. They took to it in strides as they asked their questions in rapid succession, earning a hearty laugh from the peddler as he dug through his inventory for goods to trade.

"Come on," Dean grumbled to Sam as he glared at the crowd focusing on the peddler. "Let's go get our shit back from the old man."

They both walked the cobbled streets towards the square, taking care in avoiding the mud and other things that would be on the street in an era where horses were the most viable mode of transportation. People still cast a curious look at the two as they passed by them but none made the effort to strike a conversation as they headed the opposite way. Either nervousness or caution was the likely cause, yet the Winchesters appreciated the breather; they finally could catch their breath and take some time to analyze the situation.

"So, Lord of Rings?" Dean looked around with a pleasant nod. "Can't say this is the worse thing to happen."

"Y-Yea," Sam coughed nervously as he caught a few uncomfortable gazes coming from a couple women as they passed by. He forced his mind to tune them out as background. "Kind of surreal, but the question remains; why?"

If Dean was puzzled, his mask of confidence didn't shatter as he kept a cool air about himself. "Beats the hell out of me. Aren't you the one with the knowledge of this place?" The expectant look he gave Sam only caused the younger Winchester to sigh.

"Look, it's been years since I read the books. I can't say I know everything about this world. They were other things I've read to."

"Right," Dean agreed. "You're a nerd who reads a lot of books." He pointedly ignored his brother's scowl at his comment before continuing. "So, what do you remember?" He groaned as his boots stuck to droppings from an accidental misstep. He glowered at Sam's chuckle, who felt it right that karma would step into his defense.

His distracted amusement had him step in a heap as well. His growl caused a pleased look Dean's face. "What I do know," Sam bit out in irritation as he dragged his feet to scrape off his boots. "Is that the story revolves around a few people. Remember Rand?"

"Tall ginger, Tam's son, yea?" Dean stated mockingly. "Is he the main character or something?"

Sam's eyes bounced around as he tried to wrap a cohesive way to explain it to his brother. "One of them," he finally settled. "What I do know is that the story follows him a good deal."

"Sheesh," Dean scratched his head. "Couldn't have picked something simple?"

"Like I had something to do with this!?" Sam's face was a mix of indignation and anger. He did wonder when his brother was going to blame him for this, it seemed to be a recurring pattern.

"Easy there," Dean put up his hands in a placating gesture. "Not blaming you." That eased Sam's expression as Dean continued. "Was just saying to no one in particular, ya know? Little jumpy there, aren't you?"

Massaging his temple, Sam breathed out the last remnants of frustration through shaky breath. "Sorry," he sighed. "It's just all of this is unsettling. I read the books but can't remember much about them and yet everything feels like Déjà vu." Sam shook his head at the frustration of it all, just another layer to add to the pile concerning their predicament.

"Don't beat yourself up, Sammy." Dean smirked, his tone confident. "We've made do with less. So, it's simple. We tail 'ginger boy wonder' to wherever the hell the story kicks off. Kick some ass and get to the bottom of how we got here in the first place." He swept his hand around in a gesture. "Besides, I doubt we'll come any closer to figuring that out staying here at the shire."

Sam tilted his head to the side in confusion. "You've read Lord of the Rings?"

"No," Dean replied with a cheeky grin. "But the movies were awesome."

The Winchesters made it to the square to see Tamlin waiting patiently by his cart. Upon seeing the brothers, Tamlin waved them down with an easy smile. "I take it the meeting went well with the Wisdom?" Eyeing the brother's easy expression, he assumed it must have.

Dean shrugged indifferently while Sam scratched the back of his awkwardly.

"Not really." Dean said casually. "Can't say our situation would be an easy one to solve."

Tamlin could agree to that. Blood and ashes, he still had a hard time believing himself, but something about the Winchesters made him feel less doubtful. "Troublesome, but correct." Tamlin sighed. "I'm sorry there isn't more we could do."

"It's fine." Sam replied. "Thanks for trying, it means a lot."

Tamlin snorted at what sounded an odd mixture of words to say they appreciated the help, but the idea wasn't lost to him. "Odd indeed." He mused to no one in particular as he reached in the cart to grab their belongings. "As I said, they would be here waiting for your return."

The Winchesters retrieved their blades from Tamlin with nods and thanks before he spoke again. "What will you do now?"

That brought up Nynaeve talking about the festival tonight and inviting them to attend. She argued that she would consult the council members of their situation to gather more options as to what they should do. She did seem pretty irritated to admit that she didn't have a clue, just as reluctant as well. Of course, it wasn't hard to persuade Dean with the promise of fine Two River's ale and brandy. The elder Winchester was on board; even thinking it was his idea all along.

"Nynaeve mentioned Bel Tine?" Sam worked the foreign term awkwardly, eliciting an amused chuckle from Tamlin.

"Yes," He laughed. "It's our annual festival celebrating spring. It is quite the spectacle that everyone here looks forward to every year." This brought Tamlin back to thinking of Rand, wondering exactly what the boys would be up to this time. Hopefully, they would stay out of trouble, or at least out of Nynaeve's path. He shook his head in amusement, those three were always up to no good.

"Sounds like my kind of thing." Dean grinned at the possibility of getting a good drink around here. His flask was feeling pretty light in his pocket right now and his lips were getting dry.

Tamlin was about to respond when two figures on horseback stopped his train of thought, his eyes narrowed as he caught the blue colored shawl draped over the woman riding the white mare and the camouflage cloak her companion wore on the black stallion.

"An Aes Sedai? Here in Edmond's Field?" He wondered quietly, but the Winchesters caught it as they turned to see what Tamlin was referring to.

The woman dressed in blue was beautiful, strikingly so with shoulder-length black hair. Her face was ageless, neither young nor old. Her head held high in a regal manner as she strode to the front of the inn with her companion. The man wore a strange cloak, ever-changing in color to the point of transparency. His long hair was pulled back to show a stone expression as his eyes looked constantly alert. It was easy to tell that he was a warrior and a well-experienced one from the look of things. Dean nudged Sam's shoulder as they continued to stare on from a distance.

"Dude," Dean whispered in awe as eyed the man's cloak with burning intensity. "I want one."

Sam ignored his brother's statement dread began filling every space of his body. He stood rooted in place as his mind worked around the feeling he was getting. Slowly, he turned to Tamlin and Dean with a determined look.

"Something bad is going to happen tonight." He whispered.

That caught both men's attention as they saw the serious look in Sam's eyes. Tamlin knew that look all to well, the tenseness in Sam's shoulders spoke a great deal, the way his attention moved our their environment reminded him of a sentry waiting on an ambush. The nostalgia wasn't welcoming for the old man in the slightest.

"Why would you say that?" Tamlin schooled his features, putting on a mask of calm seriousness.

"Yea, Sam." Dean said, his guard up in an instant. "What do you know?"

"Hard to explain," Sam eyed Tamlin as he chose his words with care. "It's a feeling of sorts. Something will happen tonight after the festival. I'm sure of it."

Tamlin eyed the inn the Aes Sedai and her warder entered; then back at the Winchesters, understanding a little of what their presence meant in a way. "Can't say I have a plenty of experience in dealing with Aes Sedai, but that feeling is pretty common in most places." He let his shoulders sag from the tension. "Where ever they travel, it isn't without conspiracies of sorts." His eyes looked out in the distance to know where in particular, his mind replayed old memories.

"That's not what I mean," Sam interjected softly. "Just be on guard tonight. I'm not wrong on this." He all but pleaded with urgency. That caused Tamlin to look pass the town square in mild worry. The sun began to sink to the horizon and that feeling Sam had begun to creep inside him as well.

"What will you do?" The words were spoken calmly but the look Tamlin held was far different than the easy trapper the Winchesters were used to seeing. Something spoke of kinship as they looked at one another.

"We're going to take a look around the village, just to be sure." The words came out automatically from Sam's mouth. "Any ideas on the best place to start?"

"There are a few farms west of here towards the border." Tamlin pointed. "Follow the creek, it runs next to the village then move east until you come to a clearing of dead trees. That marks the edges."

"What about north of here?" Dean asked.

"My property lays north, only a few neighbors. I know it better than anyone else. I'll speak with the council of sending someone south along the road." He nodded before turning to head towards the inn. "I suppose I'll find Rand first. I hope you are wrong about this, but I have a feeling in the pit of my gut that you're not."

"Sorry about this," Sam called out but Tamlin waved the apology off with ease.

"Light shine on the two of you. We can discuss this further at the inn." Increasing his pace, Tamlin left the Winchesters with their plan.

A familiar air of excitement was between the two, mixed with fear of the unknown, but in their line of work. The unknown was the excitement.

"Well," Dean patted Sam's shoulder. He gave his younger brother a look of approval. "Let's go hunting."

Sam nodded in agreement, his eyes just as serious. The arrival of the woman in blue jogged a bit of his memory from the books. There was no hoping there wouldn't be an attack on the town. It was a matter of when and he knew when. After the festival, when the people of Edmond's field were tucked away in their beds with exhaustion from the celebration, they would come. The trollocs that the people thought was long gone would come for them in their sleep.

* * *

 _ **-Broken Wheel-**_

* * *

The festivities had gotten on the way with unbridled glee. The townspeople were in a joyous frenzy when a gleeman also arrived for the festival. People crowded around the inn as they sang and danced to the songs he played. People stood shoulder to shoulder with a drink in their hand. The serving girls muttered apologies as they pushed through to serve those that sat at the tables, some gave furious glares to some men who seemed a bit physical as they passed by. A resounding smack across the face of one of the men had him fall off the stool he sat at, the serving girl nodded appreciation of handiwork as people around laughed at the comical scene.

Rand leaned against the window with Matt and Perrin as they watched the gleeman began speaking tales of old his harp. The name was Thom Merrilin, from what they gathered. He wore a cloak that was covered in patches, the trademark distinction of any gleeman, it was hard not to spot. Thom was old, but his appearance didn't speak of his performance as he was nimble and deftly moved as if he had a youthful body. What stuck out, was the bushy white mustache that covered his top lip. It gave the gleeman more character with his long chin and narrow face.

"Where are they?" Matt growled as he scanned the crowd with little patience. Perrin nodded as well with a look of mild disappointment. It was hard getting him excited, but the news Rand and Matt gave him put a look in Perrin's eyes that the two seldom saw since they were kids.

"I don't know." Rand's eyes scanned the crowd as well. He was sure the two would be here. He ignored the growl his stomach made as smells of roasted pork and freshly baked bread entered his nostrils.

"Maybe you made all of it up." Casting an accusatory glare at his friend Rand, Matt spoke irritably. "Getting us excited over nothing."

"I didn't make any of this up!" Rand heatedly interjected. "I was with them! Ask my father! He was with them as well!"

"I don't think Rand would lie to us, Matt." Perrin stepped in to calm the two. He was used to easing the two when they argued. It was a usual occurrence whenever they got together. All three were close with one another but that didn't stop Rand or Matt from trying to bite at each other heads at times. Perrin was the stockiest out of three, working under the hammer and anvil as an apprentice for a blacksmith had that effect on someone. He was broad shouldered with muscles built on years of heavy lifting. Short brown hair sat on a strong face and soft eyes. He was quiet and a gentle soul, something both Matt and Rand appreciated more than he thought. On his side, Perrin carried a hammer; a gift from his family as he started his apprenticeship. He carried it always.

"You don't think they left have you?" Matt begrudgingly agreed to Perrin's reasoning, but the irritation was still there in his voice.

"Hope not," Rand bit out, his irritation just as clear as Matt's. "They didn't seem to have any place set in mind when I talked to them. Nynaeve invited them to celebrate with all us."

Matt nodded at that, he looked over the crowd once more and spotted a familiar mop of long black hair near the gleeman. He turned to give Rand a vicious grin. "Well," Humor returned to his voice. "Looks like someone is looking for you, Rand." Nodding in the direction towards the gleeman, Rand followed with eyes and couldn't fight the blush that followed after.

He said nothing.

"Where'd all that big talk go?" Matt laughed out loud.

"You will be quiet!?" Rand hissed in embarrassment, hoping she wouldn't hear what they were saying. Looking back to Egwene, their eyes met finally and a warm feeling welled in his stomach as she gave him a soft smile and wave. He smiled and waved back as he saw her began to fight the crowd towards them. She was beautiful, easily the most beautiful woman in all of the Two Rivers. Long black hair sat braided below her shoulders with warm blue eyes and an elegant face that couldn't be compared to any other girl here. She was the same age as all of them and was just recently allowed by the women's circle to put her hair in a braid, a symbol of seeing her as an adult than a child, with that came more responsibilities and expectations.

Rand felt excitement grew as she drew near, that was until he caught his father exit the back of the inn with the other council members they all sported troubled looks. Tamlin caught Rand and made his way to them as well, his expression morphed into one of complete seriousness.

"Rand," Tamlin called out, he motioned for him to come here. Rand looked at his friends with puzzlement before heading over.

"Everything alright?" Rand asked as he came close. Tamlin just turned and motioned Rand to follow.

"We are headed home." That caught his attention immediately.

"W-Why? The festival is going on and," Tamlin cut him off.

"Something has come up and I need your help." That sobered the shocked look Rand was giving to something more neutral. He caught his bow from his father as they continued to walk to the edge of the woods.

"We need to check on some neighbors," the severity of his father's tone sent chills through his body with a sense of foreboding. What in light's name was going on? He had never seen his father this way. "Keep a sharp eye, Rand." Tamlin spoke while they eyed the woods warily. "It will do us good to stay alert and remember what I've taught you."

Rand eyed the woods, his lips felt dry as nerves wracked his body. Something was going on and it wasn't good, but the words his father said echoed in his mind. With a deep breath, Rand reached for the void in his mind, letting emotions become an echo in the distance. It slowed his heart rate, the nerves were a distant thing as he remembered his father's teachings. To be effective, one must abandon emotion and not let it drive your senses. That was the void. A place where Rand would forsake his feelings, it was a state of being. With a newfound sense of resolve, Rand nodded as the two walked into dark woods back to their farm. The night has just begun and Rand kept vigilant on whatever his father needed him to spot. Hope barely echoed through the void with each determined step. Hope there wouldn't be dangers lurking the shadows in wait for them. Hope that this would be resolved without issue.

* * *

 _ **-Broken Wheel-**_

* * *

"What was that about?" Egwene asked an equally confused Matt and Perrin. They stayed outside the inn as they watched Rand's father disappear with him beyond a few houses. Not even a word was said to either of them of the sudden leave.

Matt cupped his chin in thought, songs and shouts continued behind them as if nothing changed. "I have no clue, but from what I saw, Mr. Tam came out with the rest of the council." He pointed at the back of the inn. "They seemed pretty serious about something."

"It had to be serious if Rand had to suddenly leave." Perrin pointed out in a soft voice.

Something clicked in Matt's head as he whirled around on the two.

"It has to be about those men! Think about it! Rand said that he and Mr. Tam found them earlier and escorted them here to town!" His voice got louder with each syllable. That had to be why! Light! What did his best friend get himself into?

"Two men?" Egwene asked in confusion.

"Rand and Mr. Tam found two men that are from across the oceans." That elicited the same response from Egwene that Matt had when Rand told him. Again, the same curiosity, also growing concern, swept through the young woman as Matt explained the situation as Rand told him and Perrin.

"Do you think they are in trouble?" She asked in worry. Her eyes darted back behind the houses Rand had disappeared from earlier.

"Well," Matt hedged as he scratched his chin in thought. "From what Rand said, they seemed to be good people and they told him they didn't want to harm anyone. Just lost is all."

Egwene let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and a smile started to grow from the relief. Of course, Mr. Tam wouldn't let anyone come to the village if they intended to start trouble. That and they already spoke to Nynaeve, her mentor, which only serves to say that they were not of the bad sort. Still, for them to run off as they did and Mr. Tam to speak with the other council members, it didn't sit well with her.

"That leaves one thing to do," Matt stated as a mischievous glint began to form in his eyes.

"And that is?" Egwene asked in a tone not pleased at what she was seeing.

"We follow them!" Had he been smarter, he would've realized a familiar figure standing behind him at this point.

"I say," the voice growled with irritation as Matt snapped his around in shock. "That is the most foolish thing I've heard come out of your mouth as of late, Matrim Cauthon." Nynaeve tugged at her braid as she eyed the rest with equal frustration.

"We just want to know why Rand ran off like he did!" Matt bit back in a challenging tone. Even though she was the village wisdom, she was only a few years older than the rest of them, making her the youngest they ever had.

Nynaeve scowled at Matt. "I would watch that tone of yours. It wasn't so long when I used to switch you for less. You may think you're too big now, I'll have you think otherwise when I'm through."

Matt glowered but still kept to asking. "You were there right? What did Mr. Tam need to speak with the council for?"

"That is business for the council and the women's circle." She huffed, her hand still firmly clenched on her braid. "Now, once the festival is over, you will head straight home and not leave. Egwene," Nynaeve turned to the only other female in the group. "You are to stay with me until told otherwise." She received quiet nods from the group before rounding back into the inn with Egwene at her side, leaving the two boys in the crowd.

"Great," Matt grumbled, his arms crossed as he glared a hole at the back of Nynaeve.

"I think she's right," Perrin said as he subconsciously rested his hand on the hammer at his side.

"Of course you do." He sniffed before tossing his hands up in frustration.

Just what was going on!? Everyone seemed to be acting on edge for some reason. First, Mr. Tam and now Nynaeve! The celebration died down as the mayor stepped up with a nervous wipe of his forehead, asking everyone to stay indoors tonight and to lock their doors as well. When asked 'why,' the mayor said something very interesting.

"We," he gulped as the words seemed to be foreign to him. "We received warnings of some trouble tonight. The situation is being looked into and I would ask for all of you to stay indoors. For your safety." He quickly added before exiting the podium to a confused crowd of people.

"Guess that settles it." Matt's eyes narrowed as he watched the mayor speak quickly to few of the townsmen. Something was definitely going on, and he'd bet everything that the two men from across the oceans were right in the middle of it.

* * *

 _ **-Broken Wheel-**_

* * *

It was well into the night as the Winchesters made it to the last farm. Tamlin's directions were spot on as they searched all of the east end for clues. The moon hung high in a cloudless night, shining a pale glow as they approached the house in the middle of a rather large field. Everything was covered in shadows as they walked up the steps. Dean gave a firm knock at the door.

"Anyone there?" He called out with his hands drifting behind his jacket.

When no reply came, he nodded to his brother and pulled out his pistol, aiming directly at the door with a small flashlight in his off hand. The weight of the 1911 .45 caliber sat comfortably in his hands with a firm grip. Sam brandished his own copy of the weapon at the low ready and two quietly entered the home. The first thing they spotted was furniture tossed to the side, parts of the floor were chipped violently by what seemed to be from a blade of sorts. Cloth and wood were scattered across the home as they stepped further in.

"Dean," Sam whispered as he stood towards the back of the home towards the back door. Dean rounded the corner with his flashlight pointed towards the floor; his eyes followed the light from Sam's and saw the same thing. Blood. "Just like the other house," Sam said as he looked around the area for any more clues.

"Yea," Dean sighed as he knelt down to drag a finger across the area. "It's still warm, which means whoever did this isn't too far."

Sam nodded in agreement before heading up the stairs towards the next floor with Dean right behind him. "It's just like the last place we visited," Sam whispered as they swept the rooms. There were four rooms, the layout just the same as the one before. Following the pattern, this is where they slept and just like the other house, it was missing an entire family; leaving only bloody beds for them to find.

"Great," Dean growled in disgust at what he saw. "Can you think of anywhere they would've dragged the families off to?"

Sam shook his head in frustration. "No," he scowled. "If I remember correctly, there wouldn't be anything left to find by now."

Not liking what he heard, Dean kicked the nearest chair with a growl.

"We head back now." Anger filled Dean's voice as he looked at the small beds drenched in blood, no doubt they belonged to children. His voice became an icy edge. "We're gonna kill every single one of these son's of bitches for doing this!"

Sam shared the sentiment, however, he chastised himself for not remembering sooner. If he did, then these people probably wouldn't have had to die. Guilt began to weigh heavy on Sam's shoulders, closing his eyes, he offered a silent prayer for the families before hearing his brother bark out, "Let's go."

With renewed determination, the Winchesters stepped out the house with fiery determination and molten rage. In the past, they have dealt with sights that have had them question their own humanity, dealing with monsters, demons and angels tend to have that effect. As numb as they appeared, it still hurt to see innocent people get killed. Add the fact that they now had a jump on the events and still didn't make a difference, well, that just had them outright pissed. Their boots dug into the grass as they jogged directly back to the inn where Tamlin told them to meet up afterward. Judging at the sky, they invested several hours with little to show for it besides empty, bloody homes. Sam mentioned the whole town would be under attack and made the decision easier for Dean. If they couldn't find where the bastards were hiding, then they would wait when they decided to get ballsy and start on the entire town. He'll be damned if he'll let that happen.

"I'm surprised," Dean said as his legs carried him over the hill. "That you didn't just ruin their perception of reality and tell them they were all fictional characters in a book,"

Sam grumbled as he kept up with the pace down the hill. "Right," he rolled his eyes. "Because that went over well last time."

Of course, last time consisted of a kids television show with a mystery-solving group of misfits and a talking dog. Needless to say, when they had the talk with them it all but sent everyone in a fit of crazy, but they still tried to help catch the ghost. Childhood memories ruined, they still managed to reclaim the lost innocence of the characters before leaving. Sam wouldn't mind if this time around they skipped the part where they crashed the realities of the people of this world. It wouldn't even be a viable option as his memories of the books were pocketed and hazy at best. Still, it was best to take a page out of his brother's playbook and just play along. That was easier to admit then Sam thought and that fact alone had him worry.

"Heh," Dean quipped. "Damn, I love that dog!"

Sam only looked on in disbelief before that worry settled in more. He silently hoped he didn't become more like his brother. Looking on, they spotted faint glows coming from around the village square. Their eyes narrowed as they saw smoke billow up into the night sky and picked up the pace. The attack had already came but what the enemy didn't know was that they were the ones being hunted.

* * *

 _ **End Chapter. Next chapter: Chapter 2. Out of the Fields and into the Fire.**_

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I ran a check through grammarly and found the reading time at 40 minutes. Heh, like an actual episode length. Must be the will of the gods or just good plain ol' luck. Either way, I'm satisfied with the chapter to stop it here. I know, its before the actual fight but that's where I want to pick up Ch.2. Next time, new characters will get some screen time and Shadar Logoth will be there unfortunate destination. I have no time table but I am already writing ch.2 as of tomorrow because Im beat. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed and leave a review to let me know how much you love, hate or are just plain confused because of my shitty writing. I can take it. Best of wishes to you all and Good night. ~BobaRaptor.**


End file.
